The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of flowering crab apple tree botanically classified as Malus mill. and known by the varietal name ‘Uebo’. The new variety was discovered in 1998 as a weeping, dwarf crab apple seedling of unknown parentage in Vlastiborice Village near Turnov, Czech Republic. The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other Malus mill. Varieties known to the inventor.                Dwarf growth        Small tree size        Weeping, dense habit        Thin shoots        Fine branches        Fine narrow leaves        White flowers        Strong annual blooming        Fruit persistent into winter        Small, bright carmine red fruit        
Table 1 compares the new variety to ‘Red Swan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,974):
TABLE 1SimilaritiesDifferencesExcellent weeping habit‘UEBO’ has a dwarf growth habit,small-sized treeFine, narrow leaves colored gold in‘UEBO’ has snow white flowersthe fallSmall red fruits persist into winter‘UEBO’ has fruit that is shapedglobose-conical
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.